


Something Normal People Do

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: Jesse didn’t realize how popular of a holiday Valentine’s Day actually was. It always seemed like a thing that got really played up in the movies or TV or something - not something that actual people did anything about. He was very wrong. Basically all the nice restaurants within a 50 mile radius had been booked up for weeks in advance. Phone call after phone call comes up empty. Jesse crosses more restaurants off his list than he thought was possible. He has to do another search with slightly lower standards before he manages to find a restaurant with a table available. They’ve got steak, they’ve got liquor, and they’re advertising a Valentine’s Day special that seems to involve some kind of molten chocolate cake. It’s not exactly Jesse’s first choice - or even his twentieth - but it’ll do.---Neither Jesse nor Gabe are very good at dates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> [fabrega]() helpfully reminded me that Valentine's Day was a thing and I quickly dropped the other 700 WIPs I was working on to meet a very tight deadline. As usual, fabrega is an actual angel who beta'd this when she should've been working. I didn't even abuse any of her OCs this time! This is for her <3
> 
> Most importantly, if you want more Valentine's Day fluff, you should absolutely check out her contribution to the tag: [A Mighty Fine Coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702380). 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic).

Gabe and Jesse aren’t really date people. Not only do they mostly try to keep their relationship under wraps - Overwatch frowns upon fraternization even if Blackwatch couldn’t care less - but they’re also incredibly busy. Terrorists never seem to sleep, which means they can’t either. But, every so often, they catch a break. It’s always short-lived and they're always few and far between, but it’s also always much needed, much appreciated. 

This time, the lull happens in the second week of February. The whole world seems to have decided it needed a couple days of peace and quiet. Fresh snow had fallen around the Swiss base, making everything feel even quieter. 

Jesse takes his morning coffee in one of the lounge rooms with a huge picture window that looks down into the valley blanketed in snow. He sits close to the window so he can feel the chill coming off of it. The cold and snow is still a novelty for him; he’ll probably never get tired of watching the snow fall. Jesse sips his coffee. It’s pleasant - but weird - to be able to have a moment to breathe. 

“Jesse?” Angela pokes her head into the lounge. Jesse turns in his seat and lifts his mug to her. 

“Morning.”

“I’m going to see Fareeha for the holiday,” Angela says. “You said you had something for her?”

Jesse blinks. “Yeah. Wait, what holiday?”

“Valentine’s Day,” Angela says, going a little pink around the edges. She digs a toe into the carpet. “I was going to surprise her.”

“Huh,” Jesse says. He leans back in his seat, sipping his coffee thoughtfully. Angela shuffles on the spot. 

“I have to catch the next flight to Cairo,” she says. Jesse blinks. 

“Right - sorry. I’ll go grab it.”

After Jesse’s seen Angela off laden down with presents he and Gabe had accumulated for Fareeha over the last few months, he goes to find Gabe, still thoughtful. He lets himself into Gabe’s office where, sure enough, Gabe’s trying to catch up on paperwork while it's still quiet. He glances up as Jesse settles into the seat in front of his desk but doesn't set down his stylus. 

“Angela’s going to visit Fareeha,” Jesse says. “For the holiday.”

Gabe pauses mid-sentence and looks up. “Holiday?”

“Holiday,” Jesse nods. “Valentine’s Day.”

A series of expressions flit over Gabe’s face before he regains his usual composure. He sets his stylus down deliberately. 

“Valentine’s Day,” Gabe echoes. 

“Valentine’s Day,” Jesse repeats. “It’s tomorrow.”

“Oh. Uh,” Gabe clears his throat. “We’ve never celebrated.”

“Never had the chance,” Jesse agrees. 

“Right. We’re always busy,” Gabe says. Jesse nods again. 

“We’re not busy this year,” Jesse says. He glances at the tablet in front of Gabe. “Nothing that couldn’t wait even a couple more days.”

“You want to celebrate?”

“Why not?” Jesse says with a shrug. He's trying to play it casual, keeping his tone light. The more he thinks about it, the more Jesse wants to do something normal people do for a change. They spend so little time together in a romantic setting - it might be nice. Gabe doesn’t say anything for a moment. “We could just get dinner.”

“A date?”

“We can try?” Jesse offers. “I know we’re not real good at it or anything, but practice makes perfect.”

“Alright,” Gabe says, the corner of his mouth twitching up. A slow grin spreads over Jesse’s face. 

“Really?”

“Why not?”

“I’ll pick you up at eight tomorrow, then,” Jesse says. Gabe rolls his eyes fondly as he picks his stylus up again. 

“I’m sure I’ll see you between then and now,” Gabe says. “Also, I’m not letting you drive after that last time.”

Jesse straightens in his seat. “Nobody got  _ hurt _ .”

“And it’s going to stay that way. Now, if you’re planning on distracting me all day tomorrow, let me do some work now.”

“I didn’t say anything about all day -”

“No, but I know you, Jesse.”

Jesse grins wider. He tips his hat to Gabe as he stands again. “Yessir.”

Gabe rolls his eyes again as Jesse strolls out of his office, whistling, a little spring in his step. 

*:･ﾟ✧ ♥ ✧･ﾟ:*

Jesse didn’t realize how popular of a holiday Valentine’s Day actually was. It always seemed like a thing that got really played up in the movies or TV or something - not something that actual people did anything about. He was very wrong. Basically all the nice restaurants within a 50 mile radius had been booked up for weeks in advance. Phone call after phone call comes up empty. Jesse crosses more restaurants off his list than he thought was possible. He has to do another search with slightly lower standards before he manages to find a restaurant with a table available. They’ve got steak, they’ve got liquor, and they’re advertising a Valentine’s Day special that seems to involve some kind of molten chocolate cake. It’s not exactly Jesse’s first choice - or even his twentieth - but it’ll do. 

“Hey, make sure you wear something nice tonight,” Jesse says over lunch. He reaches across the table to steal a strawberry from Gabe’s plate. Gabe raises his eyebrows. 

“How nice?”

“Pretend you’re a civilian going on a date,” Jesse says, waving his fork. He pops the strawberry into his mouth.  

“Are you going to wear that white hat again?” Gabe asks. Jesse scrunches up his face. 

“I have a real suit now, you know.”

“I liked the white hat.”

Jesse tries, and fails, not to look too pleased with himself. He grins at Gabe. “We can save it for later. I’m gonna wear an actual suit for this one.”

“Alright, duly noted,” Gabe says. The corner of his mouth is turned up, trying not to smile. It makes something go warm in Jesse’s chest. 

“It’s gonna be good, Gabe,” he says confidently. “Like something outta a movie.”

“I’d settle for a nice, relaxing dinner,” Gabe says.

“That’s what I’m saying,” Jesse nods. “Romantic.”

Gabe snorts. “Just so long as you wear something under those chaps this time.”

“A real suit, Gabe! C’mon, give me a little credit,” Jesse says, nudging Gabe’s foot under the table. Gabe’s smile spreads over his face. There’s a certain softness in Gabe’s eyes that makes that warmth in Jesse’s chest spread right down to his toes. 

“Alright, alright.”

Jesse spears another strawberry off Gabe’s plate, smiling around it. He has a good feeling about this one. 

*:･ﾟ✧ ♥ ✧･ﾟ:*

The restaurant turns out to be in a slightly less than savory part of town - a part of town that’s recently seen what certain people are calling a “revitalization” and other people are calling “gentrification.” Jesse couldn’t care less about the quality of the neighborhood, being more invested in the quality of his date than anything else. He’s put on his good suit, one that Gabe had insisted he buy after a particular covert op that Jesse had attempted in the world’s cheapest, worst-tailored suit that stuck out like a sore thumb. It’s got a vest and a tie, and he even has cufflinks (they’re shaped like tiny bullets, because Jesse can’t help himself about 90% of the time). Jesse even did his best to neaten his hair like Fareeha had once showed him. He looks good and he knows it, but he still can’t take his eyes off Gabe as he holds the door open for him. 

If you asked Jesse, Gabe  _ always _ looks good, even in hoodies and sweatpants, but there’s a certain something special about him when Gabe gets dressed up. He looks sharp, handsome, his curls under control instead of hidden under a beanie. He’s got a coat on now, hiding the very well-cut suit underneath. Jesse wishes Gabe’s coat were a little bit shorter in the back as he follows Gabe into the restaurant so he could appreciate just how well cut the suit is. 

Jesse hopes Gabe will roll up his sleeves. It makes his arms look positively sinful. 

The restaurant is a throwback to the hipster look from the beginning of the century, lots of mismatched furniture and dim light bulbs and flowers in mason jars. Oldies are piped in just loud enough to muffle the couples that fill the tables murmuring sweet nothings to each other. It's relatively crowded but the hostess leads them to their table almost immediately. They have a corner booth looking out toward the front of the restaurant - Jesse had requested it specifically. It's private and intimate and there's even a candle on the table. Gabe shrugs off his coat before he slides into a seat. 

“Where'd you find this place?” he asks, rolling up his sleeves. Jesse, delighted, can't take his eyes off Gabe’s hands. 

“Internet. You know people usually make reservations weeks in advance? Weeks!”

Gabe snorts. “I had heard something like that.”

“Lucky for you, I'm persistent,” Jesse says. He leans forward in his seat. “I hear the Valentine’s special is supposed to be real good.”

The waiter comes by with menus, which drop rose petals on the table as soon as they open them. Gabe makes a face, brushing the petals to the side. Jesse orders them each the special, but he lets Gabe pick their drinks. He likes the way Gabe’s brow furrows a little as he looks at the wine list. Under the table, Jesse’s feet find Gabe’s. Once the waiter walks away, he reaches for Gabe’s hand. 

“Ain't this something?” he says. Gabe rolls his eyes a little, but he's smiling. He doesn't pull his hand away and his foot is rubbing up against Jesse’s under the table. 

“You know, the first time we tried this dating thing, it was kind of a disaster,” Gabe says. Jesse rubs his thumb over the back of Gabe’s hand. 

“Well, yeah. I was an idiot, first of all.”

“Hey. Don't talk about my boyfriend like that,” Gabe says, tone light, teasing. It sends a little thrill down Jesse’s spine. He squeezes his hand. 

“Boyfriend, huh?”

“I'm getting into character,” Gabe says, tilting his head slightly. He's smiling, warm and open. It's a rare occurrence outside the privacy of their bedrooms. The booth was a good idea. 

“Maybe civilian life ain't all that bad,” Jesse says. 

“Maybe,” Gabe agrees. The waiter comes by with their wine and steak knives for their impending main course. They have to let go of each other’s hands. Jesse raises his glass to Gabe. 

“Should I make a sappy toast?” he asks. 

“How sappy are we talking here?”

“I mean, I could go on and on about how much you mean to me, Gabe,” Jesse says. Gabe starts to protest, but Jesse presses on, his face going more serious. “I wouldn't’ve made it this far without you, and I wouldn't ever have thought that I deserve you either. You showed me - you've always been good to me, Gabe. And I love you for it.”

Gabe’s face is doing that thing where it goes unreadable when he's trying to school his emotions. Jesse keeps smiling at him, soft and full of love and sappy sweetness. Gabe clears his throat. 

“I love you too, Jesse,” he says, voice going a little gruff. Jesse clinks his glass against Gabe's cheerfully. This was a  _ great _ idea. 

The first course comes - crab cakes for two - and Jesse is still congratulating himself on a date well done when a commotion up by the hostess stand catches his attention. He picks up his head, craning his neck to get a look at what's going on. Gabe half turns in his seat too. There's a cluster of men gathered around the hostess stand. He can hear the raised voices as they filter back to them. One of the men hoists a gun. 

“Gun,” Jesse says, voice low. Gabe straightens in his seat, his whole demeanor changing. 

“Wait,” Gabe says. Jesse nods, tensing up, ready to spring into action. Somebody screams. 

“Nobody move,” a voice booms across the restaurant. “Nobody needs to get hurt.”

Jesse looks at Gabe, who shakes his head just once. He looks back out into the restaurant. He can count three men with guns, tall and with scarves pulled up over their faces, and another one apparently unarmed. He appears to be the one in charge. 

“Just keep your hands where we can see them and this will be really quick,” the man says. He nods to his men, who fan out across the restaurant. Jesse glances at Gabe again. Gabe’s put his palms flat on the table, fingers brushing the napkin roll with the steak knife. Jesse does the same, turning his attention back to the gunmen. “Ladies, hand over your jewels when my men ask for it. Gents, your cash, if you please.”

Some women are crying as the gunmen move from table to table. Jesse waits, tense on the edge of his seat. One of the gunmen approaches their table. 

“Gimme your cash,” he growls, muffled through his scarf. Gabe reaches for his coat, dipping his hand into the inner pocket and pulling out his own gun. The gunman’s eyes go wide. “Hey -”

Jesse’s faster than the gunman - his hand shoots out and grabs the barrel of the gun, forcing it up as the gunman’s finger pulls the trigger. He shoots into the ceiling, making plaster rain down on their heads. Jesse wrenches the gun out of the man’s hands while Gabe jumps to his feet, pushing the table over to give them something to duck behind for cover and aiming his gun at the man’s back. 

“You came to dinner  _ packing _ ?” Jesse hisses, bringing the butt of the gun down on the man’s temple. The man goes down with a grunt. “This was supposed to be a civilian thing!”

Gabe spares Jesse a look before he stands and re-aims his gun at the unarmed leader and his henchmen. It all happened so quickly that the three men hadn't quite had the chance to process what was going on. Jesse hoists the gun he got off the first gunman, positioning himself at Gabe’s side. 

“Everyone put down your weapons,” Gabe says. Another woman screams, and the sobs sound more than a little hysterical. Jesse is itching to reassure them, but it’s more important to be Gabe’s backup. The leader sneers at Gabe. 

“Heroics get people killed,” the leader says. “Why don't you put that gun down before you hurt yourself.”

Jesse sinks into his heels, sighting down the barrel of his borrowed gun at the three men in front of him. The weight of the gun is unfamiliar, heavier than he's used to, poorly taken care of and badly balanced. Jesse adjusts his grip, but doesn’t take his eyes off the three men. 

“Best take your own advice,” Gabe replies. He sounds far away. Jesse is focusing in, his vision narrowing to the three men facing them down. 

“Deadeye,” Jesse murmurs. He feels Gabe shift next to him. 

“That’s enough talk,” the leader says. He jerks his head towards his remaining two henchmen. “Disarm -”

Jesse’s finger moves automatically, three shots ring out, and the three men drop to the floor. Someone is screaming again but Jesse’s head is spinning. He sees Gabe’s face pass over his own before he loses consciousness. 

When he wakes up, Jesse finds his head in Gabe’s lap, his hand moving in his hair. It takes him a moment to realize he’s squished into a booth and the flashing lights on the ceiling are from a police car parked out front. 

“Shh,” Gabe says, fingers still moving through Jesse’s hair. “It’s just clean up.”

Jesse groans and tries to sit up but Gabe pushes him back down, hands firm but gentle. Jesse huffs, pressing his face against Gabe’s thigh. His head is pounding and he’s seeing double. He presses his eyes closed again. 

“Was supposed t’ be a date,” Jesse mumbles, muffled. “Real civil like.”

Somewhere above him, Gabe chuckles. “It was a good try.”

“Are we gettin’ arrested?”

“Nah, we saved the day. Well, you did. How’s your head?” Gabe asks. Jesse groans. Gabe keeps petting his hair. “We’ll get back to base soon enough.”

“Think we can get dessert to go?”

*:･ﾟ✧ ♥ ✧･ﾟ:*

Eventually the police clear them - it helps being part of an international peacekeeping organization, but it’s really difficult to explain away three nearly simultaneous shots that have perfect accuracy. Well,  _ near _ perfect accuracy; the weight of the unfamiliar gun skewed Jesse’s shots down and to the left, though they were no less deadly. The one remaining gunman was taken into custody. 

All in a day’s work, really. 

Jesse’s head is still pounding by the time they get back to the base. Gabe shuffles him to his quarters and locks the door behind them before making Jesse sit on the edge of his bed. 

“Aw, hell,” Jesse says, eyes sliding in and out of focus for a moment as he reorients himself to his position. He's forcing himself to track Gabe’s movements even though it's a substantial effort. “You got blood on your pants. You hurt?”

Kneeling on the floor in front of him, Gabe swipes his thumb under Jesse’s nose and lifts his hand to show him the blood on his finger. “Your nose is bleeding.”

Jesse sticks his lower lip out. “I liked that suit.”

“A little blood never hurt anyone,” Gabe says. Jesse makes a face. “You know what I mean.”

“Ruined our date,” Jesse grumbles. He rubs his nose with the back of his hand, making another face at the blood that comes off on it. 

“I dunno, I thought it was pretty good,” Gabe says, getting up to retrieve a damp washcloth from the bathroom. 

“Didn’t even get dessert,” Jesse says, letting himself tip backwards and sprawl out on the bed. His head spins for a moment before the ceiling stops moving. The bed dips as Gabe comes back to him with the washcloth. Jesse grips at the sheets, feeling like he's going to buck off the bed, but Gabe’s other hand presses soothingly against his chest. The waves calm. 

“What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?” Gabe asks. 

“There’s that word again,” Jesse says, turning his head to look at Gabe. He’s haloed by the ceiling lights - or maybe that’s the post-Deadeye hangover - and he’s smiling. Jesse smiles back up at him, a little lopsided, the left side of his face feeling sore. 

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I do. ‘Sjust weird to hear.”

“Well good, because I didn’t get a chance to say my piece,” Gabe says, carefully cleaning the blood off of Jesse’s face. Jesse blinks up at him. 

“What piece?”

“You gave a toast. I didn't get my turn.”

“You had a toast?”

“What, you think you’re the only one capable of being a sap?” Gabe asks lightly. Jesse grins again. 

“I don’t gotta patent on it or anything,” he says. He pushes himself up onto his elbow slowly, carefully. Gabe spots him on the way up. It’s not so bad. “Let’s hear it.”

“Are you going to pass out on me again?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Jesse says. He reaches out and laces his fingers with Gabe’s. “Let’s hear it.”

Gabe hesitates a moment, eyes lingering on their intertwined hands before he raises his gaze to meet Jesse’s. He gives Jesse a small smile, soft and vulnerable, warm and open. That warm feeling returns to Jesse’s chest, slowly radiating outwards as Gabe speaks. 

“I love you, Jesse McCree,” Gabe says. “I feel like I don’t get to say it as often as I think it - but I love you. You make me feel like a better person, you make me want to do right in this world. I don’t know that I would’ve kept going if it weren’t for you.”

Jesse swallows around the emotions that are suddenly welling up in his throat. He leans in unsteadily but Gabe catches his face in both hands, dropping the washcloth on the bed. He kisses Gabe sweetly, deeply, fingers clutching at the front of his dress shirt. Gabe holds him steady even as he wobbles, grounding him, anchoring him. Jesse feels safe here, wrapped up in Gabe’s arms. 

“Love you too, Gabe,” Jesse murmurs against his mouth. He kisses him again, just because he can. “So much.”

Jesse can feel Gabe’s smile against his lips. “I said I got dessert, right? Didn’t even have to pay for it.”

“You’re the best,” Jesse says, pressing kisses over Gabe’s lips and cheeks, along his jaw. “The very best.”

Gabe laughs, a rumble deep in his chest. He tips his head to the side to let Jesse get at his throat. 

“You deserve it,” Gabe says. 

“Both do,” Jesse says, pressed right up against Gabe’s throat. “‘Specially since I ruined your pants.”

“They’ll wash,” Gabe says. “It's not the first pair you've ruined.”

“Mm, I dunno. Maybe you better get ‘em off before the stain sets,” Jesse says, fingers already going for the buttons on Gabe’s shirt. His laugh rumbles up through his chest again as he catches Jesse’s hands so he can press a kiss to his fingertips. 

“Are you sure you’re not gonna pass out on me?” Gabe asks. Jesse shakes his head, and the room only spins a little bit. 

“Definitely not,” Jesse says. Gabe leans away, just enough to get a better look at him. He slips a hand under Jesse’s chin, tilting his head back gently. His eyes search Jesse’s face for a moment before he nods. 

“Good,” he says, running his finger over Jesse’s jaw. 

Jesse pulls him in again, dragging him down so he can press his mouth to Gabe’s. He manages to push Gabe’s shirt back and off his shoulders before Gabe pushes him back onto the bed. 

“The dessert’s gonna get cold,” Gabe mutters, chasing Jesse’s mouth with his own. 

“We’ll go back,” Jesse says between kisses. “Get another.”

“Another date?”

“Have to do it right,” Jesse says. “Even if it’s not Valentine’s.”

“Alright,” Gabe chuckles. Gabe leans away to pull his shirt off completely. Jesse runs his hands up Gabe’s chest. 

“No guns next time,” Jesse says, letting Gabe unbutton his vest and then his shirt. He wonders faintly where his tie went. 

“No guns,” Gabe agrees. 

“And no blood,” Jesse adds. 

“No blood,” Gabe kisses him. 

“Gabe?” Jesse asks when they finally have to come up for air. Gabe presses their foreheads together. 

“Jesse?”

“Love you.”

Gabe’s expression softens. He presses his mouth to Jesse’s again. “Love you too, Jesse.”

As they shed the rest of their clothes, tangling up in each other’s limbs, Jesse wonders why they never thought to celebrate Valentine’s Day before now. It seems like a pretty good holiday. 


End file.
